PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The objectives of the Planning and Evaluation Core (PEC) are to facilitate strategic planning, monitoring, and evaluation of the Partnership activities designed to close the gap in information needed about precision medicine, and ultimately reduce Hispanic/Latino (H/L) cancer health disparities. An Internal Advisory Committee (IAC) and an external advisory board, the Program Steering Committee (PSC), provide guidance and recommendations. In addition to the IAC and PSC, the PEC consults with Dr. Caprice Knapp, an evaluation and process expert from Pennsylvania State University. She is external to both PHSU and MCC and can provide objective and formal systematic evaluations. The PEC team will also conduct systematic evaluations of all Partnership activities and projects. These evaluations will contribute toward identifying the strengths and weaknesses of the Partnership and its individual components, as well as to provide data to the Administrative Core (AC) in guiding the direction of the Partnership. This will be achieved through the following Specific Aims: (1) To collect and evaluate results on the progress of all Partnership components with the goal to initiate, terminate, or modify new and on-going initiatives using a Continuous Quality Improvement (CQI) approach to achieve the Partnership goals and objectives. This will be achieved through on-going collection and evaluation of process and outcome data using a web-based system; (2) To facilitate and evaluate communication between the senior leadership of both institutions regarding progress and future directions of the Partnership; and (3) To maintain and grow a pipeline of new initiatives and competitive research projects.